


A Thing Called Love

by RestlessBluebird



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessBluebird/pseuds/RestlessBluebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard knows how she feels about Garrus. Now all she has to do is tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thing Called Love

The first time she wakes up in bed with him, curled snugly to his chest, feeling the pad of his thumb ghost over her back in nondescript patterns, she pushes the words away. _It's too soon, no need to complicate things_ , she convinces herself. When she opens her eyes fully and looks up at him, blue eyes meeting brown, she feels exposed, too vulnerable; the ringing of her alarm clock is a most welcome distraction.

She's anxious, scared even, the next time they wind up alone together. It's different now though, she's died, he's almost died, and there's a very good chance everyone else aboard is about to die. They take it slow this time, she wants him and he wants her but she still can't bring herself to say it even though she feels it as true as her own heartbeat. They embrace and he presses his advantage and she meets him every step. _It's been far too long,_ she thinks as she feels warm hands caressing down her back. She yearns for him to devour her, longs to get lost in him and find some sense of stability in everything. She clings to him long after they've exhausted themselves, running her fingers over his bandage, his neck, his chest, committing his every detail to memory. The words again form on her lips, threatening to come out. She can't say it, not now, not when they're literally about to face death, not when she's so close to coming apart. She can't falter, not yet, as much as it hurts. She kisses him again and again, savoring his taste as she struggles to keep her traitorous heart quiet.

The third time, it’s not in bed they end up, but the top of the Presidium. She's been through the wringer and the worst is yet to come. That's one good thing about facing the end: there's no point in fear. He asks and she answers, not once hesitating as she gives life to the words she's felt since…well, it _feels_ like forever. _I love you Garrus Vakarian,_ she finally says and a weight lifts off her shoulders. She embraces him hungrily and he reciprocates _,_ squeezing her, holding her tightly in his arms. She loves him, she truly does, and nothing, not even the Reapers can take that away.


End file.
